Humko Tumse Pyaar Hai
by Gal1015
Summary: I love you. While some find it easy to express love, others find it difficult to admit it especially in Friendship. Its a phrase that could change the destiny in their lives. Inspired by Humko Tumse Pyaar Hai, starring Amisha Patel, Arjun Rampal & Hrithik
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :** Okay, first of all I am not related to any of the artistes portrait in this fanfic, secondly I am not an Hindi but a fan of Bollywood movies and thus it inspires me to write this story purely based on my imagination. **ALL LYRICS** that I have posted in this chapter and upcoming ones are 100 my creation and I am collaborating my 3 favourite actors/actresses in this story : Amisha Patel, Arjun Rampal, Hrithik Roshan because of their onscreen love chemistry between Amisha & Arjun or Amisha & Hrithik. The one movie that truly inspires me to make this is Humko Tumse Pyaar Hai and this one goes out to all Bollywood fans.

Your reviews and comments are highly appreciated! thank you...

* * *

**Humko Tumse Pyaar Hai**

Flashes of lightning were seen slicing through the dark chest of the night. As predicted from the news broadcast centre, the clear and calm weather started to change. Howling of winds could be heard each time the automated sliding door opened by itself for people to make their way in and out. Occasionally the loud siren added on to the already deafening noise at the parking lots as people were rushing to get out as fast as possible to avoid being caught in the upcoming heavy rain. The drizzling forced some of them to seek shelter and stay put at the entrance causing further human traffic congestion along the narrow alley towards the operation theatre.

In a glimpse, no one would have thought it was a hospital with people standing in between of the staff at work and the way they chattered happily among themselves made it looked like as if they were in a market. Screaming coming from small children as they tried to run after their parents triggered more turbulence in his already confusing mind. His head hung low as he leaned his back against the walls next to the OT doors. Never in his life he felt so much fear gripping his heart. Not even when he failed his examinations in school or even at the first experience of taking a flight to further his studies in UK. When he was afraid to tell his parents the truth about his love and intention to get married, she was the one who stood by him throughout the entire time as they sounded their disapproval. She was the one who convinced his parents about his choice and how they eventually relented and agreed to meet his love interest.

In her words, sparked a magical touch. In her ladylike nature, stored a firm and stern side of her inside her heart. In her courage, he found strength to make decisions on his own in life. In her prayers, he found solace in facing the stirring reality and when she started to sing and humming to her favourite music, he was not sure why but he felt very peaceful. She loved music, as much as he did and she loved dancing the most. He remembered of watching all her performances in school and how it always received standing ovation from the audiences as they were mesmerized by her sleek dance movements. Her presence always left an impact on anyone who saw her for the first time. She was afterall, the sweetheart of the family.

He wanted to see her back on her feet and dancing again. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laughter and singing. It was painful to see such a lively girl lying cold and motionless on the steel operation bed. If given a choice, he wanted to be the one inside the operation theatre and not being the one with guilty conscious. He wanted to be the one who was hurt and not being the surviving one. Each time he looked at his hands covered with her blood, flashes of her images began to play in his eyes. An image of her sitting next to him as she placed her hands on his, like she always did to comfort him. The glow in her eyes assured him that everything would be fine. When he tried to touch her, the image vanished into thin air. The pressure was too much for him as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Time seemed to freeze and it felt like forever she was inside the operation theatre. Whenever he asked about her condition from the doctors and nurses who rushed out from the theatre, they will push him aside and advised him to sit and wait outside. Waiting has never been so frustrating in his life before. Not when he was on the verge of losing everything. Losing her meant losing everything he had and he knew he cannot afford to lose her. Not at that time and never at all.

"Arjun…" A husky voice snapped into his deep daze as he looked up and saw a figure approaching him. Without uttering another word, the figure gave him a hard pat on the shoulders and took the empty seat next to him.

"How's your hand?"

"Its okay now… I've got it bandaged… how's Eisha?"

"She's still in there… doctors refuse to tell me anything… its all my fault! I should have protected her! Its all my fault!" There was a pang of regret in his tone as he wiped off the clear water from the corner of his already swollen eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Arjun! Nobody wants this to happen… I… myself regret for whatever is happening… should have stayed with her in the car, should have controlled myself-"

"No Rohit! Those scumbags deserve the beating but not Eisha… she doesn't deserve this at all… she should have just let it be me. She should have just stayed away. Why Rohit… why must she save me? I should be the one inside and not her."

"Maybe because… she doesn't want to see you in there either… trust me Arjun, Eisha will be fine." Consoled Rohit as he continued to pat on Arjun's shoulders.

"She has to be fine Rohit! She has to be fine! If anything happen to her… I can never forgive myself… never…" That day was the first time Rohit ever saw Arjun losing his head and most surprisingly, that was also the first time he ever saw Arjun shedding tears. As far as he could remember during his stay with the Rampals, Arjun never showed or displayed such emotions publicly but the way Arjun wiped off the dripping tears with the back of his palm as he continued to hold on to Eisha's shawl, which was previously used to press on the stab moved him.

"Don't worry Arjun… Eisha is such a strong girl… she will make it through… have a little faith." Rohit wanted to say more but seeing how dejected and remorseful Arjun was at that time, he let go of the idea and leaned back to his seat.

Arjun continued to hold the shawl tight and closer to his lips. The blood on the shawl has taken over the sweet scent of Eisha's favourite perfume. The black shawl was a gift for Eisha on her 18th birthday. She had wanted to buy that shawl ever since the day she had her eyes on it but the price was way out of her budget so she slowly put it back and looked for a cheaper one. Though the family would lavish her with all the luxuries in life and she could have whatever she wanted without much difficulty, yet Eisha never took advantage of that specialty and preferred to work to get what she wanted. So when Arjun presented her with the said shawl, she was on cloud nine. From that day onwards, Eisha always matched her other Salwar suits or traditional Ghagra Choli for special occasions with the shawl and he admitted that Eisha looked beautiful whenever she wore it.

Its always amazing how Eisha looked beautiful in everything she wore and when he thought of the past, how he never tried to compliment her, how he took her company and presence for granted, and how he always win in pulling her nose made him more inconsolable.

_Oh dear wind _

_Please carry this strength_

_For she who is fighting_

_In a battle of surviving_

_Oh dear wind_

_Please bring along this light_

_To brighten up her pave ahead_

_And bring her back to us_

_To me…_

_Oh dear wind_

_Please whisper these words_

That she is never alone 

_And shouldn't be afraid_

_For I am here with and for her_

"Arjun!"

"Huh?"

"The doctor is out." Upon seeing the doctor making his way towards them, both Arjun and Rohit quickly rose up from their seats to intercept the doctor's fast walking pace.

"Doctor-saab! How is Eisha?" Asked Arjun as he stood in front of the doctor.

"You are…"

"I'm Rohit and this is Arjun… we are her family members… how is she doctor?" Seeing how frantic and depressed the two gentlemen, the doctor took off his thick spectacles and turned to Rohit before he turned back to Arjun.

"She's in a pretty bad shape and lost a lot of blood-"

"Sorry doctor-saab but this is important! We just received a fax from Angel Hospital. They said they don't have sufficient supply of the requested blood type. So what do you want me to do now?" The nurse then showed the fax transmission to the doctor. Both Rohit and Arjun exchanged glances at each other before they turned back to the doctor for his further instructions and status of Eisha's condition. The doctor took the papers and read in great concern.

"This cannot be! What about Shakti Hospital?"

"No news from them yet. We have sent two faxes for the last five minutes."

"Well then send another fax and tell them we need the blood urgently and immediately!"

"Yes doctor!"

"Wait doctor-saab! What is going on here?" Asked Arjun as he pulled the doctor back.

"Look son, I don't have time to explain everything right now –"

"Is it about Eisha? Something is happening to Eisha? What is going on here doctor-saab? Please answer me! I need to know what is going on in here, please?" Arjun's voice displayed a forceful demand in wanting to know Eisha's condition and that made the doctor stopped for the third time as he looked up at him and started to give in.

"She is in a pretty bad shape and lost a lot of blood. She needs to have blood transfusion immediately or at least as soon as possible to avoid further complication but… we don't have sufficient supply of her blood type in this hospital and… you heard it yourself that one of the nearest hospital lack that blood type too so right now I'm hoping for Shakti Hospital to come up with good news… but you don't have to worry my son, we will try our best to save her."

"Her blood type is O+ right?"

"Well… yeah-"

"Mine too! I want to donate my blood to her, please doctor-saab! We have the same blood type so you can take as much as you want for as long as you can save her… please doctor-saab! Please, I'm begging you! Please save my Eisha-"

"But-"

"No more buts doctor-saab! You said it yourself, Eisha is in a bad shape and lost a lot of blood. Time is running out and if we continue to argue on this, she will lose more blood right? Please doctor-saab? Please?" Arjun did not give up in pleading for the doctor's consent to his request to donate his blood.

"Alright… but we need to make some test on you before we proceed on-"

"Sure! Anything you say doctor-saab, I will do anything so long you can save her!" The doctor admired Arjun's determination and willingness to sacrifice for the girl inside the room, despite of him suffering some cuts and abrasions on his forehead, arms and legs due to the earlier incident. Even Rohit admired his guts. Perhaps seeing Eisha in such a state has eaten up his own pain.

"Don't worry son, we will try our best to save her… the rest is up to God and… Eisha's will to make it through."

"Then, I can donate mine too-"

"No Rohit! You are seriously hurt yourself… don't worry I'll bring Eisha back at any cost even with my life."

"What are you talking about Arjun? You have to let me do this-"

"No Rohit… Eisha saved my life and now let me do my part to save hers. At least I know I won't have to feel guilty all my life. Once my parents come, just tell them everything is going to be okay… promise me that will you?" Rohit went speechless. Arjun was too stubborn and in fact too emotional to listen to anything. Nothing could stop him. His stubbornness and determination forced Rohit to nod without much choice. In his heart, he wanted and prayed for everything to be back to normal.

"He is right. You are hurt yourself and needs to rest. Nurse, please take this gentleman to the lab for some blood test."

"Yes doctor-saab. Sir… this way please." There were tears in Rohit's eyes as Arjun gave him a short brotherly hug. Arjun knew Rohit had feelings for Eisha and even willing to do anything for her, just like him. If it was not for his condition and bandaged, Rohit would have begged the doctor to let him be the blood donor as well. Eisha was very fortunate he thought.

"You don't have to worry Rohit… I promise you… I'll bring my Jon and your Eisha back… she'll be okay."

"No Arjun… I want you two to come back to us, not just her." Rohit said in his shaking voice as he used his free hand to pat on Arjun's shoulder. It was hard yet comforting. Without uttering a word, Arjun reciprocated that with a smile and followed the nurse to the laboratory.

It did not take long for the results of the blood tests to be released and the positive outcome clearly indicated that Arjun was fit to go through the blood transfusion procedures. The moment the results were printed out, Arjun was hurried to the operation room where Eisha was lying on the cold metallic bed with all kinds of tubes and needles poking her delicate skin. When he first stepped inside the room, he could hardly recognize her. Her once radiant face looked pale and almost whitish. Her red luscious lips had turned colourless and dried. They were so dried up that he could see cracks appearing on them. Even though she looked peaceful with her eyes closed, deep inside he could feel her battling hard for her life; and just the way he wanted it to be. He wanted her to fight and made it through. She has to make it through and not giving up on him. Not yet, he thought.

"Mr. Arjun… I am applying the antiseptic now, then I'm going to put in the needle… its going to be painful but slowly the pain will go away. Are you okay? Do you need anything before I start?" The doctor's voice broke into his daze as he turned only to see the uncertainty around him. As much as he believed and wanted Eisha to make it through but somehow, seeing her in such a state forced him to be prepared for the worst.

Will Eisha make it through? Will Eisha give up on him? Will he be able to save her? Will he be able to see her smiling, laughing, singing and dancing again? The questions kept on coming and hitting his head as he tried to calm down. No, not because of the insertion of the syringe but the thought of losing Eisha made him restless.

"Mr. Arjun? Are you okay?"

"Yes… yes doctor-saab… I'm fine… how is she doing?"

"I can say that she's still in a mid-critical condition that its more like either she can pull it through or … its hard to tell anything right now. I can only help her in terms of medication but spiritually, she needs to have that strength inside her. Right now… I think its best that apart from depending on the equipments here, let's all pray for her. She needs that too."

Arjun nodded his head weakly.

"Well Mr. Arjun, if you need anything or feel anything like nauseating or extreme headaches, shout for the nurse alright. You don't have to worry because we have nurses here to monitor yours and Eisha's condition closely. Any questions?"

Arjun closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to rest now." He was about to leave when Arjun called out to him.

"Doctor-saab…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much… for your help…"

"Don't mention it… its my duty to try my best to save my patient. Now, you have to stop worrying about her and get some rest. My staff will come later to clean up your cuts and bruises." Then the doctor walked up to check on Eisha's condition before he turned back to examine Arjun's pulse once again to make sure that Arjun did not endanger his own life while trying to save the other.

In one deep breath, Arjun braced himself up to turn his head slightly in a slow motion to face Eisha.

"Hey Jon… you can't leave me, not now… do you hear me? You can't give up on me now Eisha… I still need you. You've got to make it through… for daadi-maa, maa-ji, papa, Saif, Rohit… and even me. You can't leave me Eisha… please don't leave me." Eisha remained motionless. There were no reactions or movements from her, causing another round of nervousness and uneasiness hitting him as he tried to control himself from drowning in his own emotions.

Outside the operation theatre, Rohit was pacing up and down along the corridor hoping to get some good news from the doctors or nurses who kept coming in and out for different purposes. Each time the door was pushed open, he could see a glimpse of the sight inside the room. His heartbeat will then start to race fast and pumping hard. It was pumping so hard that the he could almost feel his heart exploding at any second. Due to the extra work in his head and heartbeat, he had to occasionally held on to the wall for support. His head was spinning and his legs were giving in to the exhaustion and pain.

He was about to sit on the empty seat when he heard some commotion of familiar voices coming from afar.

"Maa-ji? Maa-ji! Ram-ji! Here! Over here!" Called Rohit as he waved his hands for them to come over.

"Oh never mind, thank you!" Said Amarjeet as he led his wife and Rya over to Rohit.

"Rohit! Rohit-beta… are you alright? Are you okay? Do you know how worried we were just now when you called us about this?"

"I'm fine… just a little sprained and the doctor has bandaged it… hmmm…" Seeing how worried and freaked out Arjun's mother was upon seeing his state, he wondered how she will handle the truth about Eisha's critical condition and Arjun's heroic act of trying to save her in the OT at that moment.

"Glad to hear that… we are sorry that this has to happen to you… I shouldn't have let Eisha bring you there. By the way… where is Eisha? Where is Arjun?" Suddenly Rohit felt awkward at that question as the old lady's eyes lurked around searching for them.

"Hmmm… they… eeer…"

"Arre Rohit-beta… why are you stammering? Where are they? They are fine… right?" The old lady asked again as she looked at Rohit's restless expression.

"Eisha… she's… she's in the operation room-"

"What? What do you mean she's in the operation room? You said everything was okay just now right?"

"Yes… Arjun told me to call you and said that everything is okay here… when actually… Eisha is in the operation room and doctor said… she's in a critical condition and… lost a lot of blood due… due to the stab." It felt like releasing half of the huge tension inside him when he managed to tell them about Eisha. Another half would be the moment when he told them about Arjun.

"What? Stab? Eisha was stabbed? Oh my God! How did this happen? How… why… why Eisha? Amar… did you hear that? Our Eisha… what if anything happen to her? What are we going to do? What are we going to do? Oh God… please save our Eisha… please dear God…" Rohit did expect a reaction from the lady but her loud cries were something uncalled for as she dropped down to the floor. Amarjeet quickly helped his wife to the empty seat with Rya's assistance while Rohit continued to hold and massaged the old lady's hands.

"What about Arjun? Where is he? He's fine… right? Rohit?" Rya who was keeping all quiet began to show her concern over Arjun's disappearance from the scene.

Rohit looked at Eisha, then to Amarjeet before he turned back to the poor old lady who was still crying.

"Arjun… because of the shortage of Eisha's blood type in their blood bank, Arjun decided… he decided to be the blood donor for Eisha."

"What? Arjun… Arjun donated his blood for Eisha? But why? I mean… they could have just requested the blood type from other hospitals right? I… I just don't get it… why Arjun has to do this… is he hurt?" Rohit was not sure how to comprehend Rya's unfounded worries on Arjun's decision to save Eisha. In fact, she should feel proud that Arjun was trying to save a life, instead all the vibes he got from Rya's words were not anywhere near being nice and concern. He was not sure whether Rya was befuddled at the fact that the hospital's inadequacy in providing sufficient blood type for their patients or at Arjun's decision to donate his blood for his best friend.

"Arjun escaped the mishap and its all thanks to Eisha for pushing him away to get that stab… I'm not sure about the blood type at other hospitals but they do receive fax from one of the hospitals that they too don't have enough blood type in their own blood bank. But maa-ji… Ram-ji… Arjun wanted me to tell you that everything is going to be okay. He promise to bring Eisha back to us… so we don't have to worry about him and I trust him. He will be okay and he will bring Eisha back to us but right now… I think its best that we pray for their safety."

"I agree with what Rohit said Gaya… be patience… now is not the time to mourn them but to pray for their safety… that Eisha will pull through and Arjun will be okay… you've got to be strong for them Gaya, for me." Consoled Amarjeet as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders.

"Be strong maa-ji… I trust in Arjun too… if he had promised to bring Eisha back then he will do it. If he said everything is going to be okay then everything will be okay." Rya placed her hands on the old lady's trembling hands.

"Rohit-beta…"

"Yes maa-ji?"

"I want to know… how did this happen? Can you please tell me… what exactly happened?" Gayatri's question made Rohit to slowly pull his free hand away from the old lady as he covered his mouth, unsure if it was the right time to blow her away especially when she was in such fragility mannered.

"Rohit… are you okay?" Amarjeet asked when he saw a change in Rohit's facial expression.

"I'm fine Ram-ji… I'm fine… its just that…" Rohit took a long pause before he turned to face the teary old lady and looked in her eyes. The same warmth eyes that used to welcome him in her house when he came to Jaipur for the first time in his life. How she reminded him so much of his late mother. She had the same virtues as his mother of being such a caring and loving figure, someone who always had that smile on her face and to see tears flowing down her cheeks did not suit her at all, he thought.

"Rohit?" Rya's voice snapped into his deep thought as she placed her hands on his shoulder. Rohit looked up and wet his lips before he started to narrate what had happened that morning.

"We… we reached at the market early that morning… the place was crowded and Eisha said… it's a normal view of a market early in the morning… everything was fine at first until…"

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Humko Tumse Pyaar Hai

"Alright Rohit-ji… here we are… this is the market I told you about…"

"Wow… its very crowded!"

"Oh oh Rohit-ji… the place itself is called a market, so definitely its going to be crowded. Especially at this hours in the morning where people are coming here to buy a lot of things." Explained Eisha cheerfully. Even though the market was busy and noisy, weirdly enough, Rohit could only hear her voice. Her chattering mannered never failed to mesmerize him.

"And you don't mind coming to this kind of place?"

"What are you talking about Rohit-ji? In Jaipur, all girls in the house are taught to go to the market at a very young age no matter how high is their education. Furthermore… this is the place where I've had always been to ever since I was a little kid. Maa-ji and daadi-maa always bring me here if they want to get anything for praying rituals and other occasions. So now tell me Rohit-ji, where do you want to go? We have wet market on the left and dry market on the right. Are we going left or right?"

"What would you suggest?" Rohit asked as he turned to Eisha who was looking all chirpy, fresh and cheerful. Her sweet dimples could be seen clearly even without her smiling or laughing. Perhaps her baby pinkish Punjabi dress made her looked extra glowing that morning.

"Hmmm… that depends on what you want to buy. If you are looking for fresh fruits, fish and even meat then we'll go for the wet market… but if you are looking for things like maybe shoes, shirts and even souvenirs then dry market is the place for you. So now which one do you want to go?" Rohit continued to study Eisha's babyish and innocent face.

Eisha on the other hand did not realize that she has been talking to herself all the while she was walking towards the market. It was only when she did not hear anything from her brother's friend that she turned and found Rohit still standing at the pavement.

"There you are!" Eisha's voice broke into his drooling moments as she gave short tap on his arms with her usual pouting trademark. "I'm so worried! I thought I had lost you in the crowd… why did you stop?"

Rohit did not say a word but his face was blushing.

"You don't like this place? I mean… I know this is kind of wet, noisy and dirty… and doesn't really suit for people from the city, if you want I can bring you to another place-"

"No, no Eisha-ji… you got me wrong there. I'm fine here… really… I was just… amazed at the things here… they… they all look beautiful."

Eisha looked puzzled. Beautiful? People were shouting vulgarities, pushing and pulling at each other. The signboard had been there since the first time she stepped into the market when she was a small kid and as far as she could remember, she did not see anyone cleaning it up or even taking the effort to re-paint the fading paint. She then looked up at the sky. Even the clouds did not display its best art that morning so what was it that could have attracted his attention, she thought.

"Beautiful? Arre Rohit-ji, all I'm seeing right now are people busy pushing and shouting at each other… what's the beauty in that act?" Eisha asked, looking confused.

"Well… that's because I'm not talking about them."

"You are confusing me more now Rohit-ji… then what are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to you silly! I mean… you look extra beautiful today." The compliment was unexpected and thus made Eisha blushed as she turned away from Rohit's admiration.

"What are you saying Rohit-ji? I think your eyes are playing trick on you this morning… I am only an ordinary girl you see everyday… nothing beautiful about that."

"Your words and humility make you look even more beautiful." Eisha could feel her cheeks burning. Was it because the words were heartwarming or was it because it came from someone who hardly knew her but yet already started showering her with such high compliments.

"Thank you Rohit-ji… but please don't praise me too much Rohit-ji… those words are too big for me. I might just be too big-headed now." Laughed Eisha as she tried to cover her shyness and at the same time to get away from Rohit's eyes.

"Beautiful things deserve to be complimented not just by me… anyone else would have said the same thing too." His words were too sweet and generous; Eisha was indeed flattered by them. No man has ever complimented her in such a way, not even her Jon.

"Alright now… I know I can never beat you in talking so what exactly that you're looking for?" Eisha asked as she looked away from Rohit's stare, in hoping to change the topic.

"I want to look for a present… you know something… for a girl."

"I see… must be for your girlfriend?"

"No, no, its not for my girlfriend… just a friend. A new friend." Rohit said as he tried to explain to Eisha so that she will not have a different idea on the purpose of him buying the gift. The way he tried to explain to her in a way tickled her that she accidentally burst out a short laugh.

"Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you but… you are so cute you know that! Calm down… its not that you have to explain it to me."

"I know but I want to."

"Alright then, now that you have just done that so can if I ask, what is it that you have in mind?"

"I don't know… that is the reason why I need your opinion and your suggestion to help me to pick the gifts for me. You are a girl Eisha-ji so I'm sure you know what a girl likes."

"Okay, I can help you on that one but one condition."

"What is it?"

"Please stop calling me Eisha-ji… just call me Eisha will do."

"Fine… that is fine with me too but on one condition."

"And what would that be Rohit-ji?"

"You too have to stop calling me Rohit-ji. Just call me Rohit will do."

"What? That is… that is out of the question… I mean… how can I just call you Rohit? You… you are my brother's friend, his business partner… it'll make me sounds so rude to just call you by name…"

"Then what makes you think by just calling you Eisha will make me sound like? Does being his friend and business partner mean I can't be a friend to you? Does that mean I have a purple blood instead of red, just like yours? Then tell me, why aren't you calling Arjun as Arjun-ji or Charan as Charan-ji… they are also your brother's friends right?"

"Well that's because they are my friends-"

"And I'm not? Wow! I'm so hurt right now-"

"No, no… I didn't mean that… gosh… I mean…"

"Here… take my hand if you treat me as your friend or leave it if you insist on treating me like some monster and we'll keep calling each other as Eisha-ji and Rohit-ji… how about that?"

"You are putting me at a spot now Rohit-ji."

"No Eisha… I am not trying to force you or make things difficult for you… I just want you to treat me like your friend… I want to be your friend. Can I be your friend… Eisha?" Rohit then tentatively stretched out his hands over to Eisha.

Eisha was still debating inside her on whether to accept the deal or like what he said, forget about the deal and they will continue to address each other as "Eisha-ji" and "Rohit-ji" but at the same time, she has never differentiated anyone. She treated everyone equally as her friends whether they came from the big city or even her fellow hometown residents. Perhaps the only thing that pulled her back was the fact that she never really have friends from the opposite gender. Even though she went to an English school and led a pretty modernize life, she was actually a reserved and conservative girl when it came to such relationship unless if she had knew them since young, like the way she knew Arjun and Charan. So it was weird for her to simply accept the deal.

She creased her forehead and pouted.

Rohit was about to pull back his hand when Eisha reached for it and reciprocated it with a tight and warmth handshake. That was enough to clinch the deal and made his day.

"Thank you. You've made me the happiest man on earth today." Eisha smiled.

"Don't mention it… I should be saying that Rohit-ji… I mean… Rohit…"

"And why is that so?"

"Because… even though you are rich, good-looking and I'm sure all the girls here would love to be your friend… yet you remain humble. Saif-bhaiyya often tell me about you but I thought he was just kidding."

"What's the use of being rich and good-looking when you have no one to talk to at the times you're lonely… and what's the point of having these good-looks if you have an ugly heart right? Actually I kind of admired Arjun. He is young, good-looking, educated, rich and to have you as his best friend… yet he can still remain humble and down to earth. Its hard to find a guy like him, don't you think?"

"Well… at least now I know, I've found another one. That's you!"

"Oh thank you! So tell me now Eisha… what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You are young, beautiful, intelligent… Saif told me that you always got first in class but then you refused to accept the scholarship to UK to further your studies… instead you wanted to work in an event organizer company, am I right?"

"It's a long story… when I got my examination results, Arjun was still away in UK to take his doctorate and daadi-maa suffered from a stroke that year so everyone was feeling down… daadi-maa and the Rampals have been taking care of me since young… and never neglected me even after my parents passed away. They even helped Saif-bhaiyya to further his studies and got a job in Canada… everyone was so distraught by daadi-maa's health so I decided to stay put and helped things out here. That is where a friend of mine recommended me to her sister's event organizer company knowing that I love doing that kind of job." Rohit was touched by Eisha's sacrifices that she even willing to let go of the golden opportunity to pursue her studies, that was for her better future.

"What about your future? Don't you want to have a better future?"

"Every girl would love to have a good and better future Rohit… and I'm one of them… in the past I used to see my future being in another place… you know somewhere out there but then again, as I grew up… I realize my life and future is here… I have my family, my friends and doing what I like right now… its just amazing you know… when you get compliments for the great job in organizing a perfect wedding for the couple and how everyone is so happy with the outcome."

"You sacrifice a lot for this family."

"But can never be enough to repay the sacrifices they did for me."

"Then… what about your love life? I heard from Saif that you are being very secretive in that one."

"Wow! I didn't know Saif-bhaiyya has started to gossip a lot nowadays…" Joked Eisha as she laughed trying to brush off the blush as well as the sudden emotions inside her.

"Well… you know… he occasionally will talk to me about you… he loves you a lot… and even though he's happily married there with 2 kids, he still misses you there. He said he wanted to bring you over but you refuse because of daadi-maa."

"Yeah… I can't leave her here… I just feel that I have a responsibility towards her…"

"Well, you haven't answer my question yet."

"About?"

"Your love life."

"Ha… there's nothing to talk about it."

"Meaning?"

"I am so busy with my work… I don't have time to set aside for anything else, not even for any relationship." She was lying and he knew it.

"I see…"

"You've been asking me a lot… what about yourself?"

"Oh! Sorry to ask that much… just that I thought of getting to know you better… you know, as friends. I am still happily single and available."

"What? You must be kidding me!"

"Why is that so?"

"I mean… come on Rohit… for someone like you who is so successful to remain single and available is so unbelievable. Or maybe you are being fussy in choosing your life partner?"

"Successful? No Eisha… I will only consider myself to be successful once I found the right girl, settle down, have a family, have a stable career, watch my kids grow up and enjoy the sunset with my wife when I've retired… that's what I called successful." Eisha could not believe what she had just heard. Rohit portrayed a different personality as to the one she pictured each time her brother talked about him during their conversations. She had expected Rohit to be a big star who led a high profile kind of life. Someone who never lacks of girls flocking around him with the kind of power and wealth he had.

In reality, Rohit was just like Arjun. A down to earth person.

"You sounded more matured than I thought. I didn't know you're such a romantic person… but you know what Rohit? I always believe in the saying that good things happen to good people. You are a good man, and I'm pretty sure the special one is on her way now." Eisha's words came as a comforter for his lonely heart as his eyes continued to admire her sweet smile. He swore he had never felt that way before. Not even when he went out on dated with hot girls and models from other countries. He admitted some of them did have bombastic assets to flaunt, brain to show-off but lacked of that sincerity, chemistry and special touch.

In Eisha, he saw everything and he knew he had fallen deep into her.

"Rohit? Did I say anything wrong?"

"Huh? No, no… why you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at me." Eisha admitted that Rohit's stare was sharp and deep, that sometimes she could feel him reading her mind.

"Oh I'm sorry… shall we go now?" Rohit asked as he led Eisha to the entrance of the crowded market.

"This is very crowded, are you ready for this?" Eisha asked and he nodded. "Alright then, here we go!"

Each time Eisha pulled him out by grabbing his arms from being drowning in the crowd, his heartbeat will race in excitement. Every time Eisha talked to him, he wanted to freeze the time so badly so that he could forever hear her sweet voice. When she walked, her sashays invited the desires of wanting to hug her.

_Your smile makes everyone forget everything even their names_

_Your eyes hypnotizes everyone that they can even forget who they are_

_Your words mesmerize everyone and how they are speechless in your presence_

_Your beautiful face never fails to make my heartbeat racing in chasing after you_

_If only you can read my thoughts_

_If only you can read what's written in my heart_

_Then you will know the reason of my smiles_

_The reason of my laughter_

And the reason of me still breathing right now 

_Is all because of you_

Throughout their shopping quest at the market, Eisha found herself to be more comfortable and relaxed talking to Rohit. He had this one sense of humour that often reminded her to Arjun. Though she tried hard in not comparing both of them, eventually she could sense the similarity between the two.

"Ouch-"

"Hey!"

"Rohit no! Forget it alright…"

"But he pushed you-"

"I know but I'm fine… see, just a scratch… no big deal… its normal and common for pushing to happen around here…"

"Even so, it won't take a minute for them to stop and say sorry right?"

"Just forget it alright… I know I shouldn't have taken you here… this place is crowded and must have scared you off."

"I'm not scare of the place, but I'm just… I … I just can't stand or see people trying to hurt others especially woman… especially you. I took you out so you're under my responsibility and I am not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I'm fine Rohit, really… just forget it! Its just a scratch… and furthermore I'm born here remember so all these are nothing new to me. Come, let's go over there and maybe you can get some ice water to cool you down." Suggested Eisha as she pulled his arms away and walked towards her favourite drink stall.

"Salaam Eisha…"

"Salaam Guna-ji… how's business? I heard its badly affected by the rampage the other day?"

"As you can see for yourself my child, those hooligans only know how to create trouble but innocent people like us have to pay the price… eh… who is this young gentleman?"

"Oh, meet this is Rohit, Saif bhaiyya's friend from Canada. He's here for Arjun's engagement-"

"Oh yes I've received the card yesterday… it was sweet of your daadi-maa to come over to give me the card personally… At first I thought Arjun was going to get engaged to you… I mean both of you were so close and inseparable since young… playing marbles and chasing together…"

"Oh come on Guna-ji… I've told you from the start right… that we are only best friends…" Eisha was not sure why but her voice started to get shaking, but continued to put on the smile on her face.

"But both of you are so compatible, even my wife says so." If given a choice, Eisha would want to stand up and run away from everyone who kept picturing her and Arjun together. To her, it was just a dream and when the morning came the dream was gone.

"Well Guna-ji… could you make us something cold?"

"Sure… tea for you right? What about you Rohit-ji? We also have soft drinks here."

"Coke then for me."

"Sure… you both take a seat first… I'll get my son to serve the drinks over."

"Thanks Guna-ji!"

"Everyone here seems to know you."

"Come on… I told you I was born here and since young, I always followed daadi-maa and maa-ji to this market for their weekly shopping… while the old folks doing their shopping, Arjun, Saif bhaiyya and I will stay here and play… sometimes we helped Guna-ji to serve the customers."

"No wonder he thought you were marrying off to Arjun… the two of you are so close since young."

"The three of us… my brother, Arjun and I were very close since young… its just that when Saif bhaiyya wanted to pursue his studies in Canada, my friendship with Arjun became closer… we became world's best friends… yeah world's best friends…" Rohit smiled and nodded his head lightly. Eisha did not know that Rohit had actually known the truth. The truth that had him to Jaipur. The truth that led to their first encounter in life.

In Canada, Saif always told him about his little sister and when Saif requested for a long vacation to return to Jaipur, he decided to come along. Apart from experiencing a grand Hindustani traditional engagement ceremony, he wanted to meet Eisha up close and personal. The moment he saw Eisha standing strong in front of everyone, contrary to what has been told by her brother about her tears and night cries, he promised to his friend that he will bring the joys and light back to her life.

"Didi… this is your drink and Babu… this is your drink… if you need anything, just shout for me!"

"Thanks Gagan… aren't you supposed to go to school today?"

"Not today, appa is busy so I need to help him. Another customer is here… see you around didi…"

"Sure!"

"He doesn't seem to mind skipping school huh?"

"Even if he did, what else can he do? His family is poor and his father's health is deteriorating because of high blood pressure and diabetes… he has three younger female siblings to look after because his mother's legs were amputated when the doctor couldn't save her legs in a fire happened many years ago. He is the eldest and the family's only hope. Even though they are poor, they never beg for help… they work and strive to survive…"

"You know a lot about them."

"Guna-ji used to work for my dad. Before my dad died in the car accident, he actually gave Guna-ji some money… for his family he said and that is how Guna-ji bought over this shop and even vowed to take care of me as a way to repay for my dad's kindness."

"I'm sorry about your dad…"

"No… you don't have to… I'm proud of my dad."

"Yeah, he did a noble thing and he's lucky to have a son like Saif and a beautiful daughter like you."

"Well… I hope my dad is proud of me."

"Don't worry… I can feel that he is always proud of you."

"Thanks… enough about me… what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Yeah… you have heard about me, my family… but so far I only know you as Saif bhaiyya's friend who has big apartment, owns a big company, a successful entrepreneur… someone who has sweet-tongue and who sure knows how to persuade others."

"Whoah… I hope I can take both the sweet-tongue and knows how to persuade others as compliment."

"Of course… so now tell me, are you the only child or you have other siblings?"

"I am the only child in the family… both my dad and mom migrate to Canada since I was five because of dad's work transfer but we always make a point to come back to India to visit our relatives especially my sweetheart."

"Your sweetheart?"

"Yeah… let me show you her picture." Rohit slipped his hands inside his pocket and took out his wallet. "Here… this is my sweetheart."

Eisha took the picture from his hand and puzzled. The picture only showed Rohit with an old lady in a wheelchair. There was no other person in the picture, not even a young lady as expected.

"But this is…"

"She is my daadi-maa… she is my sweetheart…"

"That's so sweet… she's lucky to have a grandson like you. You do love her a lot aren't you?"

"I know." Chuckled Rohit as he leaned back to his chair. "She always said the same thing too… that she is lucky to have a grandson like me… whereas she doesn't know how blessed I am to have a daadi-maa like her. There are no words that can describe my love to her. She is simply the best you know. "

"Yeah I can see that… so where did she live? Who knows I come with you to pay her a surprise visit…"

"She has gone back to where she belongs… up there, in heaven." Said Rohit as he pointed to the sky with a smile.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be… I'm sure wherever she is right now, she's happy."

"I'm sure she is Rohit."

"Thanks Eisha… that sure helps!"

"Don't mention it… so have you decide what to buy now since we've walked almost to all the shops here."

"Oh… I totally forgot about it! I didn't know in such a small market like this… actually have so many things and I cannot really make up my mind…"

"Well then, let's narrow it down."

"Meaning?"

"Does she like flowers?"

Flowers?

He remembered of seeing her smiling widely, dancing and singing to the old folks at the rooftop who were busy scattering and peeling off the petals of flowers for the entire house decoration. The way the wind blew her hair to expose her innocent face blew him away on the spot. Who would have been so evil as to take the smile away from that face, he thought as he hid behind the wooden window and watched her.

"Rohit? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… what did you say just now?"

"I ask… does she like flowers?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Actually flowers are the best thing to give to a girl because all girls love flowers… you know anything beautiful. What else does she like?"

Rohit had seen her picked and chosen bangles from the ones hanging next to her dressing table. He did not mean to peep on her but he was on the way down when he passed by her room and saw her childlike act as she talked, kissed and hugged her nephew.

"Bangles."

"Bangles? Great! We do have wide choice of bangles here… colourful ones… I know a shop that sells nice bangles with good cravings of shapes… anything else?" She asked just like a little girl who was ready to do her own shopping.

Rohit creased his forehead. It did not take him long to remember what she loved most, something that she never fail to have with her all the time.

"Shawl."

"Shawl? Wow… amazing we both seem to like the same things… I know where you can buy her a nice, smooth silky and colourful shawls… I'm sure she'll love it!"

"There is also one more thing about her."

"And what is that?"

"Smile."

"Smile? Meaning?"

"She likes to smile… even though she was sad, yet she can still flash those smiles to those around her." Hearing that, Eisha could sense some kind of similarity in the taste and what had been described by Rohit. To Eisha, sadness was just a word for some but for others, its one unbearable pain that struck a broken heart. Just like her. Nobody else could understand the pain, unless they experienced the sadness themselves.

"Sometimes it's the pain in the sadness that taught people how to be strong…"

"Maybe you are right… from what I know she is indeed a very strong girl. I wish I could tell her that." Eisha flashed a smile.

"Shall we go now?" Rohit nodded his head as he helped Eisha up and walked out of the drinking stall.

**Chapter 2 **


End file.
